


The Consequences of an Unplanned Road Trip

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Prompt 1: Bed Sharing<br/>Emma and Regina take a road trip to rescue Robin Hood, but don't take the time to plan ahead, much to Regina's chagrin.  At first, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of an Unplanned Road Trip

“No,” Regina said.

“Regina, we don’t have choice,” Emma replied. “They only have one room, and the trip is taking too long. Unless you expect me to sleep in the car...”  
  
Regina bit her lip thoughtfully, but before she could agree to the idea Emma interrupted. “Not happening. I know that look. I am not actually going to sleep in the car.”  
  
“Didn’t you do that when you first came to Storybrooke?” Regina asked snidely.

“Yeah, when you got me kicked out of Granny’s,” Emma answered pointedly. “If anything, it’s your turn to sleep in the car.”  
  
Regina crossed her arms. “Never.”  
  
“Then I guess we’re sharing a bed, since there’s no way I’m staying in the car again,” Emma said.

Regina stepped into Emma’s personal space, so close that they were almost touching and they could feel each other’s warm breath on their faces. Their eyes were locked, and nothing else existed besides their battle of wills.

“Um, ladies?” the motel manager interjected. “We don’t have all night. Can you save it for your room?”

Regina stepped away from Emma, flushing slightly with the realization that they were in public came back to her. “Fine. Let’s go.”  
  
“I’m not a dog,” Emma grumbled.

“No,” Regina agreed. “A dog actually does as it’s told.”

Regina reached the door first, walking fast enough on her towering heels to ensure that Emma was stuck behind her all the way to the room. Unfortunately the blonde had the key, and she was left waiting for Emma to open the door. Emma managed to make fumbling with the lock look smug, causing Regina to huff in irritation and cross her arms.

The room contained, as promised, only a single bed, and while it was moderately large it was still smaller than the appropriately named queen sized bed in her room in her mansion. Regina tried to ignore the fact that she would be sharing such a small space with Emma as she took a look around the room. She wrinkled her nose when she found a tiny smudge of dirt behind an ash tray.

“What are you doing?” Emma asked.

“I’m seeing how filthy the room is,” Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Look, this is the last room in the only place in town. Unless we’re going to sleep in the car we’d have to drive who knows how long to find anywhere else, and everywhere else could be even worse. Let’s just get in bed and get some sleep. We still have to find Robin Hood, right?”  
  
Regina sighed. Emma was right of course, although she wasn’t prepared to admit that. She’d actually forgotten that they were going to rescue Robin from her sister, so caught up was she in the road trip with Emma.

“Right,” Regina murmured. “Let’s just go to sleep then.”  
  
“Sure,” Emma said, pulling off her pants.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Regina demanded, turning around after getting an eye full of Emma’s silky looking bare legs. For a woman who subsisted on greasy burgers and bear claws she was quite fit.

“Um, getting ready for bed?” Emma said. “I’m not sleeping in jeans, and it’s not like we brought pajamas.”  
  
Regina froze for a moment. She’d been so busy bickering with Emma she’d forgotten about that. Still, if the savior wasn’t fazed by stripping in front of her, then she couldn’t be either. Not to be outdone, Regina began to slowly loosen her own clothing, pulling it off in a manner designed to put on a show without being obvious about it. The final result didn’t look at all like a striptease, but she wasn’t able to hide her smirk when she saw a gaping and glassy eyed sheriff staring at her when she was finally wearing nothing but her nearly unbuttoned shirt and lacy underwear.

“Are you ready, Ms. Swan?” Regina purred.

“R-ready?” Emma stuttered.

“To turn off the light,” Regina said. “It’s time to sleep.”  
  
“Right,” Emma said, turning around quickly and flipping off the light. The room was plunged into semi-darkness, the light from the outside making its way through the gaps around the curtains and allowing them to still see.

Regina slid into the bed, and lay still while Emma carefully climbed in the other side. Regina smirked at the tiny part of the bed that Emma took up as she tried to stay as far from Regina as possible. They both settled into the quiet and drifted into exhausted sleep.

Regina woke in the middle of the night, warm and comfortable for the first time in far too long. Confused, she leaned back into the strong arms cradling her so lovingly for a moment before she stiffened. She sat up and spun around, her heart pounding and her palm open to form a fireball when she saw who had invaded her bed.

“Emma?” Regina muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Emma answered, obviously still half asleep.

Regina flushed as the memories of where they were came back to her. “Nothing. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Okay,” Emma said, doing just that.

Regina rolled her eyes and laid back down, tensing again as the softly snoring blonde wrapped her arms around her once more, pulling her close. The other woman was warm and soft, and yet her arms were strong enough to make her feel safe in a ridiculous way considering that it was their magic that gave them both power. Without even meaning to Regina felt herself truly relax for the first time in far too long.

As she drifted back to sleep thoughts of Robin Hood were once again far, far away. All that mattered was that moment, and it brought her all too rare pleasant dreams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 is upon us, and this time I completely procrastinated. My work over the past couple weeks is unpublishable, and so I’ve had to write this from scratch for posting today. The prompt was Bed Sharing, and I hope I did it justice. For some reason it just didn’t fire up my imagination the way previous prompts did. Hopefully I’ll have more luck later in the week, although I’m still going to be stuck writing each day.


End file.
